


Always and Forever

by Texeoghea



Series: JC And JB's Adventures In Hell [12]
Category: Hellblazer & Related Fandoms, I guess - Fandom, Justice League Dark (2017), STAR Team, The Demon (DCU Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this for my kinda bf who i love, Jason has self-image issues, John being a good fuckin boyfriend, M/M, bestiality i guess, demonic transformation, in which for once Etrigan doesn't actually say anything that the reader can see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texeoghea/pseuds/Texeoghea
Summary: Jason didn't really even look human, anymore, but he hated admitting it, even to himself.





	Always and Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koalaboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalaboy/gifts).



> Johnnyyyyyyyyy I love youuuuuuuuuuuu tongue emoji

   Jason didn’t always feel peppy. He always acted like it- he hated the idea of being depressing all the time, and he’d had a thousand years to perfect the art of faking it till you make it. He was an animated character in all respects, in everything from his movements to his voice and expressions. Almost like a cheery puppet in his ministrations, he could be completely still one moment and bouncing around the next. It was easy for him to do so, even when it didn’t match his mood in the slightest. After all, it burned plenty of his extra energy. But sometimes, even still, he couldn’t bring himself to leave his room. These were the gloomiest days by far; the team felt darker without his presence shining. Even Klarion wasn’t as bouncy as usual, simply laying on the carpet or couches with Teekl curled in his arms rather than reading or drawing. John, especially, missed Jason whenever he kept himself in his room, though he tried to respect the man’s privacy. When it struck three days straight and no sign of Jason, however, John decided checking on him wouldn’t hurt.

   “Hey, Jase?” He asked gently, knocking on Jason’s door. “You in there, luv? I’m worried about you.” He heard a quiet shuffle from inside, but nothing else. After a few seconds, he knocked again. “C’mon, Jase, please. At least say somethin’ so I know you didn’t get kidnapped or somethin’, please?”

   “I’m here,” A voice drifted quietly through the door. It was soft and rough, barely anything like Jason’s. It did nothing to comfort John. “Hey, luv,” John greeted softly in return. “You wanna open the door for me?”

   “Not really. I would like to be alone.” Something about the way the sentence was worded made John’s worry meter rise even more, but he couldn’t go against Jason’s wishes if he really wanted to be alone. “You sure, baby?” John asked, brows furrowed and eyes staring into the floor. “Yes,” Jason responded after a moment. “You do not want to see me right now. I..” His voice trailed off, and then, almost inaudible, “I’m very ugly.”

   John typed the master lock key into the door before Jason was finished speaking. The door slid open immediately, and John stood in the doorway in shock for a moment.

   Jason’s room had a nice, earthy red theme to it, accented with a dark chocolate color and some bright reds, rustic and easy on the eyes. In the middle of the room was something not nearly as pretty, John could agree. It barely even looked like Jason, more hyena-esc in shape, and feathered. The creature’s back was mostly to him, and from what he could see, there were large patches of feathers missing in strokes, replaced by raised scars that laced across its back. The only way John knew it was Jason was the sulfuric smell in the room, and the white streak that spilled down its red feathers like paint. “Jason?” John asked, stepping inside. The creature tensed. “Please go away,” He said. Without the door in the way, John could hear its voice much better. It was lower and much scratchier than normal, and sounded like he had been crying. John ignored the request. “What happened to you?” He asked. “John, please,” Jason said urgently, curling in on himself and away from John, yet only accentuating the gashes on his back.

   “I’m so- horrific, you don’t want to look at me. I don’t want to scare you. Please. Please leave. I’ll come back out tomorrow, I swear, I’ll be better then, I just-” He choked up, sniffling. John’s heart was cracking for him. “I’m just so ugly, right now, please come back later. Please.”

   “You aren’t ugly, love,” John said fiercely. “Not now, not ever.” He knelt on the ground, a bit away from Jason, and extended his hand like he would to a stray animal. “Please look at me. I won’t scream or run, or anything, I promise.” Jason’s head lifted slightly, but he didn’t turn. “...Promise?” He asked, voice almost nothing. “Promise,” John swore.

   Jason turned, slowly, and John’s eyes widened.

   His skin had turned a dark red in patches, mostly over his joints, but there were a few little spots in random places on his face. The feathers sprouted from his head and shoulders and ran down his back, the white streak stretching from left to right in a thin, uneven river down the feathery path. If Jason’s teeth had been big before, they were huge now, probably too big to comfortably close his mouth. But John found himself drawn to Jason’s eyes, huge and shining. The sclera was a deep burgundy, the iris a brighter crimson, ringed and struck through with golden streaks, and the pupil was somehow a bright, glowing coral red. They were beautiful, the most gorgeous rubies John had ever seen, even with the tears spilling out of them. “I’m hideous, I know,” Jason whimpered. “Just go away now, please.” John placed his hands on Jason’s cheeks, wiped the tears away with his thumbs, and then kissed him, a little awkwardly with all the teeth, but a kiss all the same.

   “I love you, Jason,” John said when he pulled away. “I love you so much, and you are _not_ ugly. You are amazing and gorgeous and gods, love, your fucking eyes right now, they’re the prettiest, hottest things I’ve ever seen.” Which was a true statement. He was breathless even then. “Gods, you’re just. You’re so handsome, love.” His hand slid up to card through the feathers, and he noticed the small horns poking up out of Jason’s forehead, reminiscent of Etrigan’s horns. “Your feathers are so _soft_ , love,” John smiled. “And that pretty streak in your hair stayed and it goes all the way down, it’s like a river through a valley. It’s gorgeous. You’re gorgeous. Gosh, I love you so fucking much, baby,” He said, and Jason was crying again, but he was smiling a little bit, and he might be a bit more okay, so John continued. “You’re gorgeous and handsome and I love you, so much. I’m so sorry you felt like you had to hide, but you don’t, not from me. I’d love you no matter what, it’s only fair. You’re so amazing, Jason,” John rambled, touching his forehead to Jason’s, feeling the horns press against his head gently. Jason had fully turned to face him now, crouched as he was in front of him, clawed hands on the floor. One arm lifted, slowly, tentatively, to wrap around John, and then the other, and Jason leaned back and pulled John into the warmest, softest hug he’d ever gotten. “I love you too,” Jason whispered, and the raw emotion in his voice made John’s heart sing with feelings he had no words for. “Always and forever.”

   “Yeah, love,” John smiled into his feathers. “Always and forever.”


End file.
